1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield connector in which a shielding shell is mounted on a housing receiving terminals of terminal-equipped wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one known shield connector 70 shown in FIG. 5, a waterproof plug (rubber plug) 76 is fitted on a wire 75 of a terminal-equipped wire 74 having a terminal 73 received in a cavity 72 of a housing 71, and shielding shells 78 and 79 holding a shielding member 77 therebetween are fixedly secured to the housing 71, and a rubber plug holder 80 having the wire 75 passed therethrough is attached to a rear end portion of the housing 71 (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In this shield connector 70, the inner periphery of the waterproof plug 76 is disposed in intimate contact with the wire 75, and the outer periphery of the waterproof plug 76 is held in intimate contact with an inner surface of the cavity 72 of the housing 71, and therefore the outer periphery of the wire 75 and the inner periphery of the cavity 72 are sealed in a waterproof manner.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-129355 (FIG. 1)
However, the shield connector 70 disclosed in the above Patent Literature 1 has the following three problems.
Referring to the first problem, the waterproof plug 76 which is held in intimate contact with the wire 75 and is also held in intimate contact with the inner surface of the cavity 72 of the housing 71 has a simple annular ring-shape, and is mounted on that portion of the wire 76 spaced from the terminal 73, and therefore its sealing ability is not high.
The second problem is that since the waterproof plug 76 is mounted on part of the wire 75 which is relatively short in the direction of the length thereof, and therefore it is difficult for the waterproof plug 76 to have a large retaining force for retaining itself.
The third problem is that since the waterproof plug 76 is mounted on part of the wire 75 which is relatively short in the direction of the length thereof as described above for the second problem, it is difficult for the waterproof plug 76 to have a large retaining force for retaining the wire 75.